narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kanesada Nikuhitsu
Kanesada Nikuhitsu (肉筆兼定,' 'Nikuhitsu Kanesada) is a genetic clone of the original Shin Uchiha, who was a rogue experiment of Orochimaru. After killing Shin alongside the multitude of other clones, they were all brought to the Konoha Orphanage to be looked after by Kabuto Yakushi. Kanesada was then later adopted by Miyabi Nikuhitsu and he ended up in the same year as Himawari Uzumaki at the Ninja Academy. Kanesada is a Naruto original character who belongs to kanceir (Nea) on Deviantart. Current appearance preview artwork drawn by Nea. (Page and story info under heavy construction and revision.) Background The original Shin Uchiha was one of Orochimaru's experimental test subjects and his loyal follower. Shin possessed a unique genetic makeup that allowed for tissue and organ transplantation with absolutely no chance of rejection. Orochimaru performed various experiments, cultivating clones from Shin's teeth and nerves in order to uncover the secrets of genetics. It is from these experiments that Shin Uchiha's clones originated. The majority of Shin's surviving clones followed the original, treating him as their father, but a sole clone remains in Orochimaru's hidden laboratory. Unknown to the original Shin, the clones had proceeded to create their own clones. Personality Initially, like his fellow clones, Kanesada (formerly known only as one of many "Shin") expressed few outward emotions and his speech took on a stilted, monosyllabic manner. With little other means by which to develop individuality, his motives were largely controlled by the original Shin, who was of the opinion that people who were unnecessary for their cause needed to be disposed of. This led to a coup of sorts executed by the clones, who mercilessly skewered Shin once they deemed him "unnecessary". After being taken to the Konoha Orphanage with the other clones and raised by Kabuto, who took the place of their surrogate father, they were introduced to the freedom to express individuality for the first time. They were each given their own names, which led to his being called Kanesada. He takes great pride in his name and treasures it closely, becoming eager to introduce himself at any given opportunity. When Miyabi Nikuhitsu expressed an interest in adopting one of them, Kanesada showed excessive desire to be chosen. He held no particular desire to leave the orphanage behind, as he reassured Kabuto and the clone whom he'd come to regard as his brothers, but he claimed to want to experience family life for himself. Having sold Miyabi on adopting him, he was in awe of his first experiences away from the orphanage. He seemed excited with the proposal to visit with Kabuto on occasion seeing as Miyabi had become a single mother, and he came to regard both of them as his parents. Although shunned by many due to his history and appearance, Kanesada's youthful exuberance and curiosity never wanes, and Miyabi is fond of ensuring that he knows he is loved. He expresses that the feeling of love is a relatively new concept to him, stating that he enjoys it and wants to experience more of it. Due to this he constantly seeks to create bonds with others, excited to make amends with and befriend Sarada Uchiha, whom he comes to revere as a suitable rival for his Sharingan. After being accepted into the academy, Kanesada shows eagerness to learn and train alongside his classmates, and will often share his studies with his brothers when he goes to visit the orphanage. Despite his academic engagement, Kanesada still shows childish naivety in that he often gets into things he shouldn't and plans schemes that mean well but ultimately end up causing a ruckus. He often drags his brothers into these schemes, unintentionally putting a great deal of stress on Kabuto's shoulders on any given day. Appearance Like all the other clones, Kanesada has pale skin and light hair, which he took to growing out after coming to the orphanage. He lacks eyebrows and his eyes are naturally wide, which acts as the main deterrent to meeting new people. Although the dark rings around his eyes faded with time, his Sharingan remains perpetually activated. After being adopted by Miyabi, he replaces his clone garb with a red and black ensemble: a black button-up, a red bow tie, red suspenders, black slacks, and sleek black shoes. He is sometimes mistaken for a girl due to his slight figure and long hair. Abilities (The majority of the following information was quoted directly from the official Naruto Wikia page regarding the Shin clones.) The Clone-Shins are shown to be very capable in battle. During the first scuffle against Sasuke Uchiha, one clone was able to force the mighty Uchiha to draw his sword to counter its attacks. Against Sarada Uchiha and Chōchō Akimichi, two kunoichi of similar physical age, a clone quickly overpowered them, saved only by the timely arrival of the Seventh Hokage. They also have enough scientific knowledge to create more clones, albeit improperly. Physical Prowess Sharing the same unique genetic make-up as their donor/father, the clones are able to completely integrate any new genetic material without a chance of rejection. In battle, the clones displayed impressive levels of speed and agility, able to evade a surprise attack and quickly counter. Even Naruto, the Seventh Hokage, was impressed by the clone's evasiveness. The clones are very enduring, able to survive the brunt of a massive fireball attack. Despite the clones each seemingly having their respective Sharingan active constantly, they show no signs of fatigue from their continued use, implying they have very high reserves of chakra. Ninjutsu The clones have shown a wide range of skills. In stealth, one clone performed the Body Flicker Technique while employing leaves to cover his escape. They are able to perform scroll sealing for storage of the weaponry, to which they displayed proficient skills at wielding a variety of weapons. While using a kusarigama or giant shuriken attached to a chain, the clones are able to strike with a two-pronged attack maneuvers. Also with the chain, they can deflect enemy attacks or disturb his enemies' balance. Dōjutsu Sharingan Each Shin possesses a pair of fully matured Sharingan. Because of each clone's highly adaptive bodies, they are able to make regular use of the dōjutsu unhindered, unlike wielders who are not Uchiha. These eyes grant them heightened perception and the ability to perform various complicated attack patterns such as striking at an opponent's blind-spot with shuriken. Mangekyō Sharingan Shin's clones have also awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan through unspecified means. Being genetically identical to their father, it shares the same shape and abilities as the original. Its shape is a large circle around the pupil with three points spaced out. With it, Shin's clones are able to telekinetically manipulate weapons after marking them with a special seal. The first clone encountered used this ability to disassemble his giant chain-shuriken to create a multi-directional surprise attack against Naruto, Chōchō, and Sarada. Other clones are shown to wield large red, three-pronged kunai. Nature Transformation Kanesada is shown to have an affinity for both Fire Release and Wind Release, which he begins to pursue specifically once he joins the academy. He has yet to master any notable jutsu with these chakra natures, largely due in part to lacking a proper mentor to train him, but given his genetic make-up and exceptional learning capacity, he is able to pick up on techniques in no time. Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Main article: Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring (This section was quoted directly from the official Naruto Wikia page regarding the Shin clones.) The first clone of Shin attacked Sasuke after stalking him through the woods, but was quickly driven back and forced to flee. He retreated to a mysterious clearing where he reported to the original Shin Uchiha, who was garbed in what appeared to be an Akatsuki robe. The two then briefly discussed Sasuke, agreeing that he is strong but must be killed. After finding out that Chōchō Akimichi and Sarada Uchiha left Konohagakure, the original Shin ordered his clone to kidnap the latter. He surprised the two on their way and after his demands were refused, he attacked them with a chained shuriken. Albeit shortly driven back by their teamwork, Shin's clone quickly gained the upper-hand again and attempted to kill Chōchō whom he deemed "unnecessary". However, Naruto Uzumaki joined the fight, foiling the clone's plan. Furious at the Seventh Hokage's interference, Shin's clone activated his Mangekyō Sharingan and attempted to strike his targets from behind with his shuriken, only for Naruto to enter his Chakra Mode and block the attack. Suddenly, the original Shin's spy creature appeared, telling the clone to retreat and teleported him away. Later, the same clone and the original Shin teleported to Sarada's location and attacked though their attack was quickly rebuffed by Naruto. Sasuke then appeared to aid his rival and daughter against the attackers. One of the clones worked in unison with Shin to attack a seemingly defenceless Sasuke, only for the Uchiha to teleport away and blast his enemies with a Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. Shin quickly responded by manipulating the clone in front of him to take the blunt of the blast, leaving the clone battered and unable to fight. Ultimately, a timely arrival by Sasuke's wife, Sakura Uchiha, left Shin crippled and forced to retreat back to the separate dimension while capturing Sakura. There, Shin killed the injured clone so he could harvest its organs as a replacement for his own. After the surgery, Shin began to fight Sakura, Sasuke and the other Konoha-nin arrived thanks to Sasuke's Amenotejikara, where the Uchiha quickly crushed Shin into submission with Susanoo. Realising he needed to retreat, Shin called for his clones to distract Sasuke and his allies. To Shin's horror, the clones instead stabbed him, plainly explaining that he was not needed any more, using his earlier words against him, citing him as 'expendable', too. Thousands of Shin-clones then appeared and began to fight Naruto and Sasuke. When the Sharingan creature attempted to teleport Shin and the children away, Sarada dove into the fight, shocking everyone with the same immense strength as her mother. Sarada's punch sent many clones flying. Using the clones' Mangekyō Sharingan to his advantage, Naruto brought one of the clones into his subconscious, scaring him with Kurama and ultimately stopping the clones' attacks. When Sasuke asked Naruto what should they do with Shin's clones, Naruto suggested that they be taken to Konoha. After returning to Konoha, Shin's clones were brought to the Konoha Orphanage, where Kabuto presented himself as their new father, intending to name every single clone. The New Era wip. Trivia * Despite his possession of the Sharingan, Kanesada is not a true descendant of the Uchiha clan. Category:DRAFT